A Happy Accident
by Flygon Master
Summary: Angela tries to convince Hana to get out from under her blankets after an embarrassing accident involving Lena's new drone *One-Shot*


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Overwatch - This is purely for fan enjoyment.**

* * *

"I'm never coming out ever again so go away!" Hana snapped, embarrassment lacing her voice, from under the blankets she had tightly tucked around her small form.

"Liebe, you cannot stay under there forever." Angela said softly, tugging lightly at the covers as she tried to persuade Hana to release her death grip on them.

 _Lena had excitedly bounced into the recreation room a few weeks ago with a small manual of some sort. She claimed she wanted to make an official Overwatch drone, which didn't seem like an out of place idea for the avionics nut._

 _A few of the younger members offered to help, but Lena wanted to do the majority of the work on it herself. That being said she did need a little help with it, Torbjörn helped craft its body while Mei helped with its propellers and propulsion system._

 _Winston even programmed a very basic AI for it to help Lena with its piloting, which in retrospect might not have been the best idea…_

"I can too! I will stay here forever!" Hana whined stubbornly, tightening her grasp on the blankets as the events of the past few hours replayed over and over in her mind.

 _After convincing Jack to give the entire team the afternoon off from training Lena gathered everyone in the hanger bay. Once everyone was present and she had their attention Lena presented her drone to them with a beaming smile._

 _It was sleek and modern looking complete with a bright orange paint job. It flew using six small black propellers and non-harmful plasma exhaust so that Lena could land the drone on organic surfaced without damaging them._

 _Lena quickly grew bored of just talking about the drone and decided to just show them what it could do._

 _The demo flight went pretty well at first, but it soon became apparent that the AI helping Lena pilot the drone had some sort of bug because it suddenly stopped accepting commands from the Brit._

 _All at once the cheers and clapping became screams and swift ducking as the drone began to fly wildly around the room. The drone flew high, dived down and spun in circles as well as simply flying in random directions. So much so that no one could tell where it was going to go next._

 _After a quick incline the drone collided with one of the hangers many light fixtures, breaking a couple of its propellers. The sudden loss in its means for flight meant the small machine had no choice but to practically fall from the sky, dive-bombing the group of onlookers below._

 _Barely missing Genji's head the drone flew directly at Hana and had she been any slower she might have been hit directly in the face. Luckily she was able to duck in time…unluckily the exhaust, while not doing any damage to her skin, was too close when it passed over her and instantly melted the back half of her shirt and bra._

 _Upon returning to an upright position after having dodged the drone what remained of her tops slipped off her shoulders, giving every member of Overwatch and generous view of her perky breasts._

A small sigh escaped the doctor's lips. "How do you plan on getting food? I will not be enabling you to stay under there you know."

While Angela was not annoyed at Hana, she was at this whole situation. The thing that irked her the most was the fact that all the 'boys' got to see her little bunnies chest and yes she included Lena in that group.

Although she couldn't be completely upset at the situation because she also got to see the smaller Korean's 'prospects' which is something she had been looking forward too ever since the two had started dating.

Sadly for Angela, Hana was extremely shy when it came to her body so while the two often made out it never progressed further than that…which was fine for Angela, she could wait until her little bunny was ready to show her everything of her own accord…

…that didn't mean that Angela hadn't burned the image of her girlfriend topless into her brain for her to dwell on while she waited.

"You're a traitor Angie!" Hana all but shouted, melancholy thick in her voice to the point where Angela wasn't sure if she was faking it or not.

"Plus if you stay under those covers how can I hold you while you game? Or feed you snacks while your hands are busy?" Angela began softly stroking the smaller girl's back as she spoke, because if she had learned one thing during the past several months of dating _The_ it was how to play to her girlfriend's desirers.

A small whine echoed from under the blankets and just like Angela had guessed her words brought the still fairly pink faced girl out of hiding. Next thing she knew she was holding said girl in her arms, petting her head lovingly as she tried to ease her troubled mind.

"I don't know how I will be able to face them…" Hana complained with another soft whine, drawing circles on Angela's upper arm with her finger as she started to fully relax into the blondes embrace.

"Trust me Liebe, they are going to have just as much difficulty." Angela said with a small laugh. I heard Lena and Lúcio say something about cold showers for a week." The scrunched up face Hana made at her statement only caused Angela to laugh a little harder.

"That's gross Angie, I don't want them using me as…material!" Hana nearly shrieked in mortification, the thought of some of her closest friends here at Overwatch thinking about her chest while…thinking about that was almost as embarrassing as the event in the first place.

A soft kiss to Hana's forehead pulled her out of her face reddening thoughts. "Is it all right if I use that 'material' Liebe?"

The question was posed so innocently that the rather lewd intention behind it was almost lost on the younger girl, but after a brief moment to process what her girlfriend was saying Hana's face slowly began to burn even brighter.

"I guess…" Hana answered shyly, burying her face in Angela's shoulder. "If you want, maybe I could show them to you again…just you this time…"

Something inside Angela snapped and all restraint she had shown for the past several months left her body as she spun the two of them around and pinned Hana to the bed, showering her with kisses.

The rest of them could have the memory of her little bunny's chest for all Angela cared, she had the real deal right before her eyes and she was free to indulge.


End file.
